<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why you shouldn't download human cartoons without an anti-virus by EmbarrassedDragon234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405910">Why you shouldn't download human cartoons without an anti-virus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarrassedDragon234/pseuds/EmbarrassedDragon234'>EmbarrassedDragon234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Disease tw, Fluff, M/M, Multi, basically non-contagious robot cold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarrassedDragon234/pseuds/EmbarrassedDragon234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp and Thundercracker get sick downloading human cartoons and Starscream takes care of them. That's it. That's the story. There is cuddling and cuteness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare TF Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why you shouldn't download human cartoons without an anti-virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 of rarepair week with another elite trine ship fic! This one also doesn't follow any of the prompts</p>
<p>This one also has a mild sickness tw, it really only has one symptom in common with human sickness and that's elevated temperatures(for different reasons) but I wanted to mention it.</p>
<p>Be safe and take care of yourself!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="container-fluid">
<p></p><div class="row-fluid">
<p></p><div class="span9">
<p></p><div class="document_container document_content with_table_styles">
<p></p><div class="document_id"><p>Starscream huffed as he dug through the first-aid kit. Surely it shouldn't be this hard to find-Aha! Cooling packs!</p>
<p>"<em>Staaaaar</em>!" a voice whined from the other room. That would be Skywarp. Impatient as usual.</p>
<p>"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Starscream said, balancing several cooling packs in his arms as he entered their hap-suite.</p>
<p>He shut the hab-suite door with his foot "I should just leave you two to suffer!" he huffed, striding angrily over to the berth. "This is your own fault and you should endure the consequences." He glared down at the two miserable seekers.</p>
<p>Skywarp just whined and wiggled in place, before turning onto his back and making grabbing motions at the cold packs. "Gimme! C'mon Star! It's <em>hooooot</em>!"</p>
<p>It was <em>not</em> hot. In fact it was near freezing, Star's vents were practically <em>closed</em> trying to conserve heat. The two's systems were simply creating a lot of excess heat trying to expunge the virus, and their fans just weren't keeping them cool.</p>
<p>Hence the cooling packs.</p>
<p>Starscream frowned and dropped one cold pack onto Skywarp's head, ignoring his indignant yelp, and gently placed another over his cockpit, near his spark chamber. "You're an idiot." He teased, before moving on to Thundercracker.</p>
<p>Thundercracker gently wrapped his servos around Star's wrist when he placed a cold pack on his forehead. Starscream raised an eyebrow, waiting.</p>
<p>TC smiled, and brought Star's servo to his cheek "We'll be fine Star. You don't have to worry so much."</p>
<p>Starscream sputtered. "I-I am not worried! I don't worry!" He felt his face heating up. Really! He wasn't worried! It wasn't even a serious virus! A simple downloading virus! It wouldn't have harmed them even if it <em>hadn't</em> been caught! It would have just. . .slowed their systems down. And decreased their reaction time.</p>
<p>He tried not to think about how important that had been in the past.</p>
<p>He shook off those thoughts and rubbed Thundercracker's cheek. "You idiot." he said softly. "How about <em>you</em> stop worrying about <em>me</em> for once and focus on your anti virus programs?"</p>
<p>Thundercracker hummed. "Ya caught me." he chuckled "Love you."</p>
<p>Star smiled. "I love you too." He didn't want to think about how he would have turned out without these two.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by giggling from the other side of the berth. He looked up to see Skywarp giggling from behind his hands, eyes crinkled.</p>
<p>Starscream raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Skywarp removed his hands from his mouth "You two are cute!" he said, wiggling "I want head rubs too!" he flopped diagonally onto Thundercracker's chest, stretching his neck out to Star and ignoring Thundercracker's squawk of protest.</p>
<p>Starscream snorted, holding in a laugh, that would only encourage him "I was getting to you brat" He rubbed Warp's head like a cyber-cat. Warp started purring in response.</p>
<p>Starscream did laugh at that. He pushed Warp on the face and off of Thundercracker, who was starting to look rather murderous. "Go back to your side you impatient aft, I'll go around."</p>
<p>Thundercracker huffed in relief when the heavy seeker was removed from his cockpit.</p>
<p>Starscream adjusted his cooling packs and fussed over him for a few more seconds, before moving to the other side of the berth and sitting down.</p>
<p>Warp made a triumphant noise and wrapped an arm around him, burying his head in Starscream's waist. He could barely hear the sound of Skywarp's engines purring over his fans.</p>
<p>Starscream's face softened. These two . . . Such handfuls. He chuckled and rubbed the side of Skywarp's face, before moving up to his forehead; smiling at Skywarp's pleased noises.</p>
<p>Starscream reached over and grabbed Skywarp's cooling packs from where they had fallen during his little stunt with his free servo.</p>
<p>He hummed as he set one over Skywarp's cockpit and the other on his neck. "You need to keep these connected to you, otherwise they're useless." he scolded lightly.</p>
<p>"Mh-mh" Skywarp mumbled an affirmative into Starscream's hip.</p>
<p>Star vented lightly and smiled.</p>
<p>He looked up at a breathy laugh to see Thundercracker looking at them and smiling.</p>
<p>Star lightly scratched Warp's head "Don't tell me <em>you</em> think <em>we're</em> cute too?"</p>
<p>"I didn't say anything." He said. "But yeah, just a little." He smiled gently, optics slightly dimmed. "Your face gets all soft and smiley when you think we're not looking, did you know that?"</p>
<p>"I- it does not!"</p>
<p>A squeeze at his waist and a chuckle. "Yeah it does." Skywarp nuzzled his head against Star's side. "Is' cute." He mumbled.</p>
<p>They were ganging up on him now. The jerks. He huffed. "Well-I-I have a reputation to uphold you know?" he argued, "I can't just be looking at you lovingly all day, now can I?"</p>
<p>He didn't know why Thundercracker's optics lit up, or why Skywarp started giggling madly at that. But knowing his trine mates, he would soon.</p>
<p>Skywarp hugged his waist tighter, and really, all this cuddling was completely missing the point of the cooling packs. "Would you look at us lovingly <em>all day</em> if you <em>didn't</em> have a reputation to uphold?" He said, still giggling madly.</p>
<p>Ah. Well. He had said that, hadn't he? He flushed, but well, he couldn't exactly <em>lie</em> to his trine mates. He could, however, try to salvage <em>some</em> of his dignity. "I mean. Probably not <em>all</em> day. I have to. Um." What was something he couldn't look at his trine mates while doing? ". . .Eat?" he finished. Frag! That wasn't better!</p>
<p>Skywarp made a high pitched squealing noise into his hip and Thundercracker started giggling, his smile practically up to his optics. Oh no. He was never living this down.</p>
<p>Thundercracker shook his head, optics bright. "<em>Gosh</em> Star" he said, moving to lay closer to Skywarp, and reaching across him to grab one of Starscream's servos. "You can't just <em>say</em> stuff like that." he said, squeezing Starscream's servo and burying his face into Skywarp's wings. It didn't look comfortable, but Thundercracker didn't seem to care. "My spark can't take it. You're gonna kill us one of these days Star."</p>
<p>Skywarp made another squealing noise in agreement then giggled. "Spontaneous spark combustion from Screamer saying cute crap!" He said laughing madly. He rubbed his head against Starscream's waist and attempted to wiggle his trapped wings. "What a way to go though, huh TC?"</p>
<p>Thundercracker made a whirring noise in agreement.</p>
<p>Starscream huffed, adjusting himself so he could lean back against the head of the berth.</p>
<p>He smiled as his trine adjusted themselves around him, making so he was in the middle of the two other seekers. "You know," he said, placing his chin on Skywarp's head and rubbing lightly. "It's going to be difficult to take care of you two from here." He scooted over so Skywarp wasn't half hanging off the edge of the berth.</p>
<p>Thundercracker simply hummed in response, nuzzling into his neck and holding him tighter. "That's ok. I feel better already, I think we just need to recharge now." And true to his words, the heat coming from the two seemed to have diminished in the last few minutes.</p>
<p>"Well, keep the cooling packs on anyway," He said, picking up Skywarp's and placing it on his back. Thundercracker, of course, had already placed his on his neck.</p>
<p>Skywarp hummed in response, apparently already on his way out.</p>
<p>Starscream vented contentedly, just listening to their systems as they slid into recharge.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div><div class="ui-datepicker ui-widget ui-widget-content ui-helper-clearfix ui-corner-all">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is probably my favorite entry, I really wanted to explore how robots could get sick, admittedly it turned into less of an exploration and more an excuse to write fluff, but I'm not about to complain about that! (I do, in fact, live for fluff)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>